Everybody Loves Nora
by Seosh
Summary: Nora's back. A little one-shot. Tiva.


Everybody loves Nora

A/N: A question popped up in Tiva club and I just had to write this. IMO she's the best outsider Tiva shipper that we've had so far.

*I apologize for any mistakes*

Disclaimer: It's a beautiful day...

.::.

Ziva's head snapped up as her ninja senses kicked in, she narrowed her eyes and targeted her surroundings. She stopped as Tony came into her view and she was surprised at his same reaction.

"She's here," He said through his teeth.

"Who's here?" McGee raised his head but was shot back down by Ziva's slight glance to the side.

"Nora, I can smell her," he said emphasizing with a slight sniff in the air, "actually, it smells more like you, Ziva." He turned back to his computer and carried on with his work as if he hadn't said anything to begin with.

"You should've stuck with your first presumption," his eyes darted from his computer screen to her, she pointed towards the elevator which opened and revealed the redhead that had a thing or two about meddling into others' businesses.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"She's gonna hate us now," a raise of an eyebrow, "we didn't tell her that her fiancé put a hit on her."

He watched her lazily, lounged lowly in her chair and her face was scrunched up like she always did when she was pondering on a thought.

"DiNozzo! David!" Gibbs banged on the desk deliberately before stopping to take a sip from his cup.

"Yes boss!"

"Yes Gibbs!" They both stumbled with the papers in front of them.

"You two deal with Ms. Williams, McGee your with me," Gibbs dropped the two manila folders on their desks.

"Where we going boss?" the bullpen fell into silence as Gibbs took off up the stairs, "Right. MTAC." McGee gave a light nod toward the redhead, then took the stairs by two and slipped through the doors just as it closed.

"Well well well, look who we have here Ziva," the two agents met in the middle of bullpen, standing side by side.

"Good to see the two of you together," she commented and the two smiling faces fell. Nora had this rare skill of hitting something hard with a very light hit.

"We're not –" Ziva dejected.

"I mean it was blatantly obvious the last time we met, only someone utterly incompetent would've missed it," the mop of red hair shook with laughter.

"Yeh yeh okay, what are you doing here?"

"NCIS is giving me a night to stay for the little problem last time…" and again the excruciating silence filled the little area between the three, "anyways I'm here to have a meeting with the new CEO."

"Oh that bastard got kicked out didn't he?" Nora's eyebrows lifted as the two as if in perfect synchronization from years of practice unintentionally leant into each other. They were interrupted as Tony's phone came blaring into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes, but –"

"Fine. Yes Boss." He shut off his phone and pocketed it.

"Sorry girls, but boss wants me to run an errand," he gave them his usual vibrant smile, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Take your time Tony," Ziva said, her voice tainted with sarcasm. The elevators closed and the two women were left all alone, late at night. With the other half of the two being Nora.

"So how are you doing these days?"

"I am fine, who is taking you to your hotel?"

"I don't know –"

"Well let me arrange one for you," Ziva gave a weak smile and settled back into her chair. She could feel Nora linger above her and it was annoying the heck out of her, even in silence the woman had this way of pecking away at you.

"Is there a problem Ms. Williams?"

"He's a little edgy." And that definitely gained the attention of Ziva.

"Who?"

"Tony, he's just sort of… not here," she hesitated with her words, "did you guys fight?" Ziva let out an exasperated sigh and turned full on towards Nora.

"We are not together, can you please get that right?"

"Oh? I don't –"

"Look, I am taking a three day leave next week to spend time with another male friend of mine," and Ziva regretted telling her that as soon as it left her mouth. She was prepared for the bullet that was to come very soon.

"This friend of yours have a name?" Silence.

"Was he the subject of your fight?" And that sure pushed her buttons.

"No."

"So you admit that you fought."

"No, you –"

"Wasn't a question hunny, look all I'm saying is that don't waste the chance, grab it while you have it."

"Like you did with Daniel?" and that must've stung and Ziva knew it, "My apologies, that was insensitive."

"I envy the way you look at each other, I used to have that and even though it nearly took my life I wouldn't have changed a single thing about it."

"Really? Ziva's question completely ignored.

"Would you do anything for him?" this time Ziva reciprocated, she was just pushing a little too far and too personal.

"Would he do anything for you?" and that tempted Ziva to answer, that _Yes_ he would, he crossed a god damn ocean and survived through mountains of sand all for what? He hadn't even known she was alive. Yes was an understatement when it came to what Tony would do for her.

"You try to hide it but your eyes speak more than you think," and that concluded their little chat as Tony exited the elevator and joined them back into the bullpen.

"I'm back!" he dropped his bag to the ground and headed towards the two with a ridiculously huge smile on his face. He gave a little wink when Ziva mouthed a silent _Thank You_ towards him.

"And a little present for you my ninja," he held out a cup of Berry Mango Madness as he leaned down to Ziva's shoulder.

"Ms. Williams? I'm here to take you to your hotel," Agent Brown walked in holding her hand out for a greeting.

"Oh yes, thank you," she shook her hand, before leaving the room. And as she exited she turned towards Ziva and gave her a knowing look and a quirk of the eye towards Tony, who was literally millimeters from her, their shoulders touching.

It wasn't until the familiar ring of the elevator came through that Tony's scent moved closer and burst her little bubble.

"So how was she?" her heart rate quickened as he breathed onto her skin and it made her skin tingle embarrassingly. She took a subtle gulp to compose herself.

"She was blatantly honest as usual."

"Any false implications?" She thought about that for a while, her answer should've been a yes but something in her led her to say other wise.

"No." Tony's body reaction spoke clearly enough that he was shocked.

"Can I have a little of your drink?" he changed the topic and drifted his sight from the drink to her face. It turned into an all out staring contest, the drink completely out of the conversation by now. And usually she would play with him; tease him until he gave in frustrated.

"Sure," he gave her a strange look and took the drink from her hands and gave a light suck on the straw. And some how that made her want to just grab him right then and there and plunge herself onto his lips and feel the cooling drink that exploded in his mouth.

His eyes mirrored her desire and their mouths were so close that even her trained skills were failing to fight with the close proximity and just him, all of him.

"Hey! You two done playing grab-ass?" They broke apart as if they were caught committing a crime.

"It's late, pack up and go home," Gibbs strode into the bullpen with a particularly odd look at the two, still half frozen. Gibbs had never seen the two of them scramble apart so quickly before speeding off towards the elevators.

He thought long and hard before shouting out just before the doors closed.

"_Rule 12!"_

.::.

A/N: I somehow found the time to write this down, but I really wanted to post this up before I leave on Sunday, this will be the last from me until I get back, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

_P.S. Reviews are always welcomed. xD_

Much love, Ash.


End file.
